Main Settings
This is a list of current main settings, in both the stable release and the alpha. This may be subject to change. * Routing Mode: There are three types of routing modes. *# Standard. This is just like a vanilla way of playing the game. (Note: The items and other options are not vanilla if you set them so.) For example, the missile doors will require missiles. *# Advanced. This might require some more difficult routing to get to locations. For example, the logic could require the trick where you freeze a waver with your ice beam at the right spot to get to the varia suit location. This doesn't mean that it will happen, it just means that it might. *# Glitches. This might require some glitch knowledge to finish. For example, the door example earlier might require a doorjump trick to get through the missile doors. * Item availability: Regardless of these settings, there will be one of each main item, and hearts, bombs, energy and missile drops will fill in the rest of the 251 item slots. ** Beginner will make the following items available: *** 15 heart containers *** 3 bomb upgrades *** 3 blue potions *** 3 red potions *** 4 baits *** 4 large shields *** 50 dungeon keys (40 for second quest) *** 25 bomb refills (20 for second quest) *** 14 rupee caches (12 for second quest), each containing 10 to 100 rupees *** 20 five-rupee items *** 10 e-tanks *** 20 missile upgrades *** 4 energy caches, each containing from 200 to 300 energy *** 4 missile caches, each containing from 40 to 60 missiles ** Normal will make the following items available: *** 13 heart containers *** 2 bomb upgrades *** 2 blue potions *** 2 red potions *** 3 baits *** 3 large shields *** 45 dungeon keys (35 for second quest) *** 23 bomb refills (18 for second quest) *** 12 rupee caches (10 for second quest) *** 18 five-rupee items *** 8 e-tanks *** 20 missile upgrades *** 3 energy caches *** 3 missile caches ** Advanced will make the following items available: *** 11 heart containers *** 1 bomb upgrade *** 1 blue potion *** 1 red potion *** 2 baits *** 2 large shields *** 40 dungeon keys (30 for second quest) *** 21 bomb refills (16 for second quest) *** 10 rupee caches (8 for second quest) *** 16 five-rupee items *** 6 e-tanks *** 14 missile upgrades *** 2 energy caches *** 2 missile caches ** Expert will make the following items available: *** 9 heart containers *** 2 baits *** 2 large shields *** 35 dungeon keys (25 for second quest) *** 19 bomb refills (14 for second quest) *** 8 rupee caches (6 for second quest) *** 14 five-rupee items *** 4 e-tanks *** 8 missile upgrades *** 1 energy cache *** 1 missile cache * Distribution mode: Determines how important items are distributed. There are three modes: Unbiased, Balanced, and Opposed. Unbiased is completely random. Balanced is half of each game in one game, half of each game in the other. Opposed is (mostly) one game has the other's items. * Can get 100% of items: Basically makes sure you can do a 100% run. If this is off, the logic only ensures you can win, and certain items not needed to win can be locked out. * Head start level: Gives you bombs and rupees in multiples of 2 and 25, up to 4x these amounts. * Max quest items/area: Limits the quest items there can be in an area. * Max equipment/area: Limits the equipment there can be in an area. * Spoiler log level: Determines how much of a cheater you are. Just the game means it tells you what's in each game. Game and area is what's in each game and additionally each area (basically each different "part" of the world). Specific location means that it will tell you what's in every location. * Health (%) after death: Determines how much health (in percentage) you get after dying. * Up+A keeps current health?: If set to yes, makes it so you keep your health when you Up+A. * Items allowed in Level 9: Determines what is in Level 9. Other items only allows other items to be in Level 9. Upgrades and Other allows upgrades and other items to be in Level 9. Optional Equipment and lower allows optional equipment (i.e. magical rod) and the previous things to be in Level 9. Any Equipment and lower allows required equipment (i.e. bow and arrows), optional equipment (i.e. boomerang), and the rest to be in Level 9. Anything allows, well, anything to be in Level 9. * Randomize enemy HP: Randomizes enemy HP if toggled. * Randomize enemy damage: Randomizes enemy damage if toggled. * Combat difficulty: Determines how easy or hard the combat is. Easier makes the combat easy, Normal makes the combat normal, and Harder makes the combat hard. Effects (main article: Effects) * Chaotic good effects: Sets the amount of chaotic-good effects. * Chaotic evil effects: Sets the amount of chaotic-evil effects.